vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cozy Glow
|-|Base= |-|Alicorn= |-|With chaos magic= Summary Cozy Glow is an evil Pegasus filly who infiltrates the School of Friendship while conspiring with Lord Tirek to drain Equestria of its magic as the first step in her plan to take over the land. Defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus with Tirek, they are later freed and team up with the former changeling Queen Chrysalis to take over Equestria. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 8-A | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C Name: Cozy Glow Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Likely 10s Classification: Pegasus, Filly, Former Student (Was originally a student from the School of Friendship before her banishment to Tartarus) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Social Influencing, Preparation, Natural Pegasus Magic (Can walk on clouds), Minor Toon Force (Got so angry her face turned red and she melted snow), Broadway Force | All previous abilities, Alicorn magic, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation allowing for BFR, Telekinesis | All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Brought pineapples to life), Creation (Created rubber toys and pineapples) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely Multi-City Block level+ (Should be roughly similar to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to hold her own against the Mane Six, was able to harm Twilight Sparkle, considered a big enough threat that Celestia and Luna felt the need to combine their magic against her) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Her previous power combined with Discord's) Speed: Peak Human running speed, with Superhuman flight speed | Massively FTL+ combat and attack speed | Massively FTL+ combat and attack speed Lifting Strength: Possibly Class K | Unknown, possibly Stellar with telekinesis | Unknown, likely Stellar with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Multi-City Block level+ (Survived getting hit by a giant snowball and knocked off a mountain with no noticeable injuries at all) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: High (Climbed Mt. Everhoof) | Very high | Unknown (Should be much higher than before) Range: Standard melee range | Tens of kilometers with her magic | Extended melee physically (Due to size), unknown with her powers Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: Magical artifacts that can drain an entire kingdom of its magic, Grogar's Bewitching Bell Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely smart for her age. Was the top student at the School of Friendship. Very manipulative, and was able to conspire with Lord Tirek to drain all the magic from Equestria and trap the Mane 6 in Tartarus. Along with Tirek and Chrysalis, she was able to bypass Canterlot Castles' improved security and turn the different pony tribes against each other) Weaknesses: No fighting experience, she can be somewhat short-tempered and arrogant | None notable | Cannot control Discord's magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Cozy Glow in her alicorn form opens up a portal for her enemies to fall into. Feats: *Very nearly drained all the magic in Equestria *Survived getting launched off a high mountain while being carried by a giant snowball with no noticeable injuries *Climbed Mt Everhoof, a very high mountain in a very cold region with extremely powerful winds *Bypassed Canterlot Castles improved security system which was previously thought to be impassable *Stole Celestia and Luna's magic Key: Base | Alicorn | With Chaos Magic Others Notable Victories: Bradley Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) Bradley’s Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) Pinkie’s Profile (This was Pinkie Pie with Discord's magic vs Cozy Glow with Discord's magic) Bob Belcher (Bob’s Burgers) Bob’s Profile (Speed was equal, took place in Ponyville, Neither know where the other is, but know they are after each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Horses Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Traitors Category:Orphans Category:Tricksters Category:Social Influencers Category:Energy Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:My Little Pony Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8